


The world is wide enough

by CreepySkullArts, Toreen



Series: How things could go [2]
Category: Heathers, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Veronica is broken, i shouldn't write when i'm tired, she tags along with J.D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepySkullArts/pseuds/CreepySkullArts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: Connected to "I'm going to get what I / we want"Veronica broke after he was gone, until he appeared again, keeping her stable. And now, now she understands him.A little, probably Multichapter thing that is connected to "I'm going to get what I / we want"!





	1. Cherries, smokes and blood

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh. After writing "I'm going to get what I / We want" I just had to write a bit more. I don't know how long this will be or if I will finish it. but I hope you enjoy!

It was done. The next one died, the next person that they got...rid of.

And _damn_ it felt so good in the end. So much better than when Heather Chandler died or when J.D killed Kurt and Ram. Because this time...this time it was full purpose. Veronica was in for it 100%. It was no accident. It wasn't her not knowing about the real bullets. It was her, breaking more and more and enjoying it.

* * *

  
She thought her Bonny and Clyde times with J.D were over after he “died”. But when he suddenly stood in her room in the middle of the night again, she gave in.

Gosh, it was so hard. She thought she never would see him again. She felt awful the night before, crying and bawling her eyes out. She felt guilty. So, so guilty.

The moment J.D died, she decided that she had to keep on going, actually. Finish what they started. The first few days of her “reign” at Westerburg, she thought that she maybe doesn't have to. But the longer J.D was missing, the more she understood. The more she got what he meant. Things didn't change to the better at all. New groups arranged, people started trouble behind her back. Mobbing increased again after a few days, it was just like before. Just this time, she had the role of Heather Chandler, keeping everything under control as _long_ as she was around. But every time something happened, every time someone got hurt, they came to her, begged for help. Damn, a junior almost got drowned in the toilets by a senior for “having a strange face”.

It was ugly. Not the kid, but the situation in general. The things she tried to fix, started to get broken behind her back again.

And one night...one night she gave in. She cried, she yelled into her pillow. Veronica was a mess, begging for J.D to come back and to embrace her, holding her tighter, even closer than ever before. The fucking wall had a _hole_ in it after she punched it with full force. Nobody really knew about it, except for herself, but she got aggressive over time. More and more.

Tight sleep wasn't really on her schedule anymore. One little sound and she would be eyes wide; really crappy considering the amount of noises every night from the outside.

So, long story short: The sound of a window lock snapping made the girl sit up straight, hair messy, bags under her eyes and nose still a bit stuffy from the exhausting amount of hours spent crying before. Before Veronica had the chance to say anything, a familiar figure climbed in through the window.

Tall, dark, smelling like cherries, smoke and a hint of something else she couldn't really identify yet.  
  


“Hey, baby. Did you miss me?”

Fuck. What the fuck was going on now? Was that a dream again? Was she drunk? Probably not, she was pretty sure she didn't drink. _But how in the living fuck was that possible?  
_

“ _How_?”, was all she managed to get out. Her voice was weak, quiet, _broken like her soul at this point.  
_

Jason let out a quiet chuckle, slowly kneeling down on the bed, putting his hands down on the mattress next to Veronica's hands. He chuckled again, looked into her eyes and a simple:”I don't know, honey”, followed.  


'Ronica's cheeks felt like burning, tears slowly streaming down over them and a loud sob left her throat.

To J.D's surprise, she grabbed him, pulled him close and hugged him tight, crying against his shoulder and clutching onto his pretty much broken and burnt old coat.

Damn. That scent, just...this feeling. That was what she needed right now. Him. She needed him. She always did and she knew.  
  


“Wow there-...I didn't think you'd be that happy to see me. Actually, I thought you'd slap me and tell me to leave.”

He gulped shortly, then slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, brushing his nose gently into her hair.

  
“I really don't know how I survived this. I felt unconscious for a moment after the bomb went off. It burned my chest badly, really. But I somehow made it...and now I'm back, for you.”  
  
It took her a few more moments to calm down a bit, so that she could at least try to talk again.

Her voice sounded even more broken than before, but she did manage to talk loud and clear enough for him to understand.  
  
“Why the fuck didn't you come back sooner? Why didn't you call me? You could have told me-!

I should have kno-”, Veronica didn't finish her sentence, not like this, “that's why they couldn't find a body. That's why they never had any real evidence! You didn't blow up in thousand tiny pieces! You managed to escape before anyone found you!”  
 

“Baby, you're an amazing detective, though you should've figured that out sooner. I-”, he sighed softly again, closing his eyes slowly and smiling a bit, “-had to stay away. I couldn't let you know. I thought you'd hate me...would drop me, which is, in fact, reasonable for you. Also I had to recover, plus I had to take care of something, or better said someone, else as well.”  
  


The moment he said that it hit her. That hint in his scent that she didn't identify at first, was blood.

“What did you do. Who did you-”, she struggled before actually saying it, “-kill?”  
  


He blinked, his blue eyes looking even brighter in the dark, with the moon shining in through the window. A smile drew on his face, as he said:”Good detective, again. Well there was a “big” problem that has been in my life the whole time. They'll find him in a few days, in our basement, dead. It'll look like he died from drinking too much and falling down the stairs. Old Pop has been an alcoholic for so long now, it won't be suspicious at all.”

As he pulled his shoulders up, he also pulled slowly back, sure that _now_ Veronica would get mad, asking him why he did that. Asking him how he could be such a monster.

That was the second time he got surprised.

Instead of slapping his cheeks ruby red, she grabbed him again, pulling him close and kissing him deeply before breaking out into soft sobs again.  
  


This time it would take a while to calm down.


	2. I'm not throwing away my shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to get what I / we want", but from J.D's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @CreepySkullArts for giving me a few ideas and motivating me! :D  
> This is pretty short, I know, but I'm in a bit of pain atm and I just  
> wanted to bring out some more stuff. I hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> Also, my Hamilton references won't stop to RISE UP!  
> ..I'm sorry.

After that, things went on pretty...quiet. J.D stood at Veronica's place to hide, they were closer than ever before, Veronica took care of his wounds, that he got when the bomb went off, every day.  
She made sure to get him new clothes, fixed his coat up and other than that nothing big happened, other than them working on a few plans.  
Except, for one night.

Every evening J.D went out to take a walk, close to the forest to just clear his head, go through what happened over the day and sometimes, yes sometimes he still couldn't believe that he was still alive, that Veronica took him back, that she even felt _guilty and kept blaming herself_ for his wounds (which hurt him every time, because when she thought about it, she had this expression on her face that he hated).

Sometimes, when she was still up, he would get text messages from her with cute gifs or cute little phrases, sometimes quoting what she was reading at that moment. He was about to enter the forest when his phone buzzed, showing him that he got a message.Stopping in his steps, he took it out of his coat pocket and looked at the message.

“Duke wants to meet with me. Not really what we planned, but perfect. Cemetery in an hour?”

Even though he didn't hear her, the sharp tone of her voice was reverbing in his ears. He could exactly hear in his head how it would have sounded like, if she would have been talking directly to him.

The cemetery...that was perfect, actually! He could slender through the forest, then take the road down that lead to it.

"Cemetery in an hour", was his answer.

"I got a note, do you have the gun and spare gun?"

J.D blinked shortly, then smirked.  
  
"Yes, always got those with me. How are we going to do it though? We need something that shows me when I'm free to shoot."

It took a few minutes until she answered again.  
  
"I don't know what she wants or what she's going to do. But how about I do something...really odd. Something Iad nver actually do?  
  
*I'd never"  
  
It took them a few more messages until they settled on the "finger on the jaw and a few steps back"-move.

  
It didn't even take him that much longer until he reached the end of the forest, close to the cemetery, where he hid behind the same spot he hid when waiting to shoot Kurt and Ram back then. By that time that was already 4 months ago. Heather Duke was already waiting there, leaning against the gate of the cemetery. A few minutes later, Veronica showed up.  
J.D watched, quiet, but oh so impatient, his finger on the trigger and just waiting. God, if he would mess this up, then he'd be in trouble. So much trouble. But worse, Veronica would be in trouble too. He only had one bullet left. One. And he was not going to throw it away.  
It felt like an eternity, even though it was just a few minutes, until Veronica ran her finger over Duke's jaw, ducking under her arm and stepping aside. As soon as he saw her lifting her finger to the other girls jaw, he took a few, quick but quiet steps, coming closer. Then, after she ducked under Duke's arm and stepped aside, he shot. It was a distance, still, but he shot. He didn't miss.

The bullet went directly through her head.

And she fell over.

 


	3. Far beyond repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She breaks completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes! This is the last chapter! I know it's short, but that's no wonder. I didn't even plan to have three chapters-...at first this whole thing wasn't planned at all! The end is pretty..sudden, I know, I know. But eeeeh  
> Have fun!

Now it was done. The next one died and _**damn**_. _ **  
It felt good.**_

* * *

Some time later, Veronica and J.D sat on Veronica's bed, just sitting there, holding hands and leaning against each other, smiling.

“What are we going to do now?”, Veronica said at some point, breaking the comfortable silence they've been sitting in.  
  
J.D turned his head to her, a perplexed look on his face:”Now? What do you mean?”  
  
She looked down for a moment, thinking about how to word her next sentences, then took a deep breath and brushed her thumb over the back of his hand.  


“I know you still want to blow Westerburg High up. And trust me-”, she looked up again, directly into his eyes, “-I do too. I really do. But can we wait for it? Until I graduate, at least? I just...really want to at least finish that. I want to graduate first, then we can take care of that. And...”  


“And?”  
  
Veronica let go of his hand and got up, walking over to her desk and opening one of the drawers.  
“I got something today.”

She pulled out a letter and held it up, grinning like an idiot, walking back to him and sitting down next to him.

“I-”, she bit her bottom lip and held back a chuckle, “-got accepted by Brown. If I don't graduate, then I won't be able to go there.”  
  
Silence.  
  
It felt like hours of silence that filled the room again, but this time it wasn't comfortable. It wasn't nice. It was … awkward. So much pressure in the room and so tense. Veronica was worried about how he would react now. But then things changed suddenly. The first few seconds, J.D looked shocked. Shocked and confused. Then, the confusion took over completely and after that? After that he suddenly laughed and hugged her, kissing her and flopping down on the mattress.  
The tension immediately disappeared and she gave into his kisses, giggling together with him.

They kept kissing and hugging, until J.D pulled back and looked into her face.  
  
“Babe, I swear to you”, he grinned, “I will do whatever you want. I will wait however long you want. But there's one thing you need to promise.”  
  
Usually, Veronica would get nervous about him saying that, but that grin on his face was what made it feel so...normal to her. Like nothing bad is going to happen now.  
She didn't say anything. There was only a nod coming from her and Veronica waited for him to tell her what it was.  


“Take me with you, to Brown. I don't care how. I don't care if I'll have to stick in a hotel around. But I want to stay close to you. I want to be there, with you. There'll be enough space for both of us. Because, you know. 'The world is wide enough for both you and me'.”  


Another nod and a giggle followed, before she pulled him into a deep kiss again.

* * *

A few months later, after Prom night, Westerburg High stood in flames and ruins.

Not everyone died in there. Not everyone stood long enough, but the satisfaction was still there.

J.D and Veronica stood there, not too close, but close enough to see everything, arm in arm, kissing and hugging, watching the smoke pour out the last standing doors.

  


That was the moment, that Veronica broke completely.  
  
_**And it felt good.**_

 


	4. Little word after

Heyho Guys, Toreen here!  
So no, this is not a new chapter, sorry!  
like I said, this one is done now and there won't be new stuff.  
At least not directly here. BECAUSE! I got two new works on here, of which one is connected to this here and one is...well  
Also part of the "How things could go" series, but is not directly connected to this here.

Please check it out :D

Also thanks to everyone who left Kudos and Comments, thank you very much, really!  
It's lovely. I get a lot more confidence and boost here than on tumblr .-.

I wish you a nice day and I would say

Toreen out!


End file.
